101 Dalmatian Street: D-103
by Drake D Hero
Summary: Dekker and his human Dayton wined up in Camden Town after his Dayton's Aunt Dodie Smith left him her entire fortune, however there is one catch he must live under the same roof as her dogs. Come along there are so many pups to meet at 101 Dalmatian Street and these two buds are gonna introduce them all.
1. New Roommates

101 Dalmatian Street: D-103

DDH: I own nothing but my OCs and anyone resembling anyone in real life is just coincidental

Episode Zero: New Roommates

"I Didn't know it, but today was gonna be the day that changed my life forever" said a male teenaged voice

Walking down the streets was a young lad at the age of 15 he was at an average height, and an athletic build, with black hair, and brown eyes, wearing a white long sleeve T-shirt with the words Good Boy in black letters and a black sleeveless hoodie, jeans, and white and black tennis shoes he was currently encumbered by a couple of bags on his back and hanging from his shoulders

"If you're wondering no that is not me" the camera pans down to see a German Shepherd walking beside the boy the interesting part is that instead of having the more common black and tan fur like most German Shepherds are known for his tan was instead white, his right ear had a small clip in it showing he's been chipped, and around his neck were dog tags on a necklace instead of a collar "That's Me Dekker Walker, I know I'm a handsome devil" His voice continued to narrate "The Human next to me is my best bud Dayton Walker, he not so bad looking himself for a human" He said with a chuckle

"So we're here in Camden Town, London, from the USA, you see my boy Day has never stayed anywhere too long as a matter of fact he rarely stayed anywhere longer than three months" He said with a sigh "He picked me up after this jerk of Dog breeder took me from my parents and siblings, and dumped me in a kennel for having an unusual fur color, but to hell with him I got me a great human, and we're on our way to our new home"

They both on a curb to see a street sign "101 Dalmatian Street, our more permanent home, you see Day has this eccentric Aunt on his mother's side, who lives on her private island she called all her relatives to tell them what they will receive at her passing she wanted to get it squared over who would get what" he muttered the last part "imagine my surprise when I found out my boy was to receive her entire fortune at her passing as well as a trust fund, for when he graduates from high school" he laughed out before his voice turned serious

"His relatives were not so happy though, I guess I should tell you his mother's side of the family are a den of snakes, under the guise of a bunch of snobs, with the exception of his Mother and Aunt of course" he continued to narrate as they walked down the street "My boy doesn't care much for the money he's just happy to have a home he can unpack his boxes in, however there is a catch"

He said as they stopped to look at their surroundings "We have to live here in Camden Town at least until he graduates, and take care of the his Aunt's pets she left there" he looked around seeing many human walking around with their dogs, many of which gave them one look before raising their nose with a huff "Although, judging by the dogs around here they're probably a bunch of spoiled, self-entitled, assholes who don't know what a friend is, but I'll put up with it to keep my boy happy" they arrived at their destination with that his narration was done

Dayton smiled as he looked the house up and down "Would you look at that Dekker Our new Home for the next three years, Its colorful" he said before looking sad "Wish Mom, Dad, and Rikki could be here, but they have their work back in America" Dekker just looked up at him "Well aren't you gonna open up the door, I not getting any younger" Dayton's eyes widened "Oh right" he said reaching into his pocket to fish out the key, however he stopped giving his bud a wide grin as Dekker playfully rolled his eyes

Dayton has this empathic connection with animals although he can't speak their language, he can tell what they're trying to say to him

"But first how about an update" Dayton smiled pulling out his phone "Hello, all you D-scribers, Dayton Walker here with my bud Dekker" He said to his phone before pointing it Dekker's way pointing it back at him "And this is Exploration with D and D" he said turning to show the houses behind him "Right now, I'm in Camden Town, London, and you'd better get used to it, because I'm not leaving for a while" Dayton gave a big sigh "Not that I'm complaining this place is amazing, cafés, designer clothing stores, and even a park" he turned back around to show his new home "And this is my new house, not much to look at now, but with a little elbow grease we can make it a dream home right Dekker" Dekker appeared on screen "Right" to anyone else it was just a bark, to anyone but Dayton "With that D and D signing off see you next time"

With that he walked to the door, turned the key and open the door waving his hand "Welcome to casa de" CRASH he never finished that sentence as he and Dekker stared wide eyed at the chaos inside they saw a male teenage Dalmatian around Dekker's age with a red collar and star shaped tag cleaning the area around the stairs like any dalmatian he had white fur with black spots, however while his left ear was white with black spots his right ear was black with white spots in the shape of the Canis Major Constellation, but that wasn't what made the newly arrived duo's jaws drop it was the tidal wave of black and white furry cuteness that was making a mess that shocked them

Dekker turned to Dayton "Well Day what chaos have we wrought upon ourselves" he said trying to lighten up the mood, but in reality he was trying very hard not to freak out 'dontfreakoutdontfreakoutdontfreakout' he internally chanted to himself "Don't look at me I was expecting maybe four or five dogs at most" he complained clutching his head "Not a tornado with fur"

"BOW WAKKA WOW" they both looked to see another teenage dalmatian around the other ones age with three collars on resembling a sweatband she had the titular white fur with black dots, but her legs from below her elbows to just before her toes were pure black in color giving the impression of sportswear socks, her ears were also longer than normal, she was wearing a skate board helmet riding on well a skateboard with the tidal wave of younger dogs trailing behind her, the male did not take too well to that "Dolly quit making a mess" the now named Dolly just brushed him off "Relax Dylan, I don't see the point in cleaning up the place anyways" the now named Dylan gave her a serious look "A: It's on the list of chores I have, you know the thing your allergic to more than I'm allergic to cats, and B: We need the place to look at least presentable for when we have guests like those two over there" he explained before doing a perfect double take

"AAHH" Dylan screamed tripping over the hose of the vacuum cleaner "there's a strange dog and human at the door, wait who let them in" a conclusion came to him "OH MY DOG, OH MY DOG, OH MY DOG THEY BROKE IN" Dolly was laughing her tail off at her step-brother when Dayton finally had enough of the poor dogs panic attack and walked over and began soothing Dylan with a gentle scratch "Easy there, twitchy I didn't break in" he gave a light laugh as Dylan calmed down and leaned into the hand petting him his usually uptight nature being completely disarmed by the unexpected houseguest "I have the key" Dylan was so relaxed he almost didn't hear that sentence "Ok then" Dolly was slowly getting over her laughing fit "He had the key" she said finishing of her fit, realization struck like a bolt of lightning "HE HAS A KEY" they shouted the rest of their siblings had formed a crowd in the room however the two oldest were currently looking at the teenaged human who confirmed his statement by holding the aforementioned keys

There was a stunned silence as no one knew what to say about their unexpected guests and how they came across the means to enter the house without the use of the paw scanner before any dalmatian could speak Dekker cleared his throat "Ok" the tension was broken in an instant "Day why don't you get settled in, while I talk to my fellow canine" Dayton nodded before looking into the crowd of pups "Anyone of you pups wanna show me around" he then saw two of them jump up excitingly "We will, we will" they exclaimed "Raccoon, Exclamation point you're it" ordered Dekker "Yay" they cheered running around Dayton "Show him around would you" Dizzy and DeeDee ran to the back of the house followed by Dayton, and the other pups until only Dolly and Dylan were left with Dekker, Dolly scrunched up her face in distrust "Hey wait a minute he can't be in the house he might have fleas" she turned only to be face to face with Dekker "Humans don't get fleas, Floppy, and besides its our house too" he said while he inspected the place "Gotta say this place is in even worse shape than I thought"

Dolly looked appalled "Yours too?! Hold up buster, I don't know who you are, but if you think you can barge in here like you own the place you got another thing coming" she pointed an accusing paw at Dekker "The names Dekker" he revealed lowering her paw with his "And we do own the place or rather will own the place" this cause shock among the dalmatians remaining in the room "What do you mean you will own the place" asked Dylan, Dekker just smirked "Great question Star Dog, but to answer that question lets start from the beginning" Dolly was having none of it "I don't care get out of our home" Dylan backed her up "Yeah, you need to leave before" "We're home" announced an adult male voice shouted from the door "Before our parents get home" all three dogs turned to see the progenitors of the household dalmatians at the door

"Hm" questioned Doug "I'm usually buried in a group hug by now" before both he and his wife took notice of the new dog "Oh a guest" Spoke up Delilah as she put down her medical bag, Dylan and Dolly were all over them "Mom, Dad this guy just waltzed in here with his human, he just walked in without a care" they continued complaining about the unexpected 'guests' until "They're trying to kick us out" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, No one said anything about kicking anyone out" he tried diffusing any situation from happening "My human's Aunt just told us to move in and watch over you guys"

"Pfft I don't know who your human's Aunt is" scoffed Dolly "But, We're dogs not pets" Dekker got into her face glaring at her as she glared back "What's wrong with being a pet Floppy" Dolly growled "Its Dolly, and do I have to spell it out, or do you like parading around in expensive hairstyles and funny costumes" "That's not…completely true" he drawled "Wait, wait, wait, you said something about an Aunt" asked Delilah

"Yeah, you seeeeeee" Dekker finally took notice of the Matriarch of the household, he noticed for a split second he saw her image replaced by a motherly looking German shepherd "Excuse me, Excuse me" He shook his head "Huh what, Oh yeah You see Mrs. Dalmatian" she giggled at that "Please call me Delilah" "Very well then, Delilah it is" this caused another laugh from her "Very well indeed" Dekker cleared his throat

"You see, my boy Dayton's Aunt Dodie left him her entire fortune" Dylan just raised his ear in skepticism "What does that have to do with anything" Dekker just looked annoyed "Well, Star Dog, His Aunt Dodie just happens to be the owner of this building you and your family live in" "WHAT" shouted Dylan and Dolly in shock "That's impossible" Complained Dylan "Mom, Dad tell me he's lying" begged Dolly however Doug and Delilah looked hesitant to divulge the information "Weeellll" drawled Doug before Delilah stepped in "*Sigh* Kids, I afraid he's not lying, and if what he's saying is true, then his human" Delilah stopped in realization she turned her head left and right looking for something "Speaking of which, where is your human" Dekker pointed to the back of the house "Outside with the rest of the pups"

They went out back to see Dayton playing with the pups, they were currently playing tug of war, or rather drag the human as it was the pups vs Dayton who was being dragged across the yard Despite the situation Dayton was laughing in joy Dekker sighed before yelling "Hey! Leave my human alone you hyperactive furballs, stop dragging him around" the pups let go of the rope "AWWW" they complained as Dayton gave him a cross look "Why'd you do that Dekker, we were having so much fun" "Lay down a little law why don't ya, You're their future landlord" Dayton rolled his eyes "Future being the key word here Dekks, Besides" he said picking up Dizzy and DeeDee in a hug with their tails wagging "How can I say no to such huggable Puppies" as soon as he said huggable Dolly shouted out "TRIGGER WORD" the pups were piling on him the trouble twins still in his arms chanting 'hug' as they dog piled onto him, Dayton laughed in joy as Dekker shook his head as Doug and Delilah smiled at the scene

"Well at least he's good with pups" giggled Delilah "And we've finally met a human who speaks our language" added Doug, Dekker looked to them "He can't really speak dog, Chief" Doug looked puzzled "Chief?" "You see, Day over there" he gestured over to the human rolling around with the pups "Has an empathic connection with animals" they all just looked at him confused so Dolly asked what was on everyone's mind "Meaning" "Meaning he can't speak, but he can understand" "What do you mean by future landlord, sir" he took notice that there were a few pups not in the pile on top of his human, he turned to the pup who asked him the question an intelligent looking pup, Dawkins "Ok Poindexter" he never got to finish that statment

"It is a sign that the end is near" Dekker flinched when the goth looking dog, Dante shouted near his ear, "This is what I keep tell-" Dekker grabbed his muzzle shutting him up "Easy there Sunshine, You need to relax like Yin-Yang over there" pointing to Deepak meditating "Calm yourself do not think about the strangers in the house, ignore the disturbance in you chakra, do not-can't find INNER PEACE AAAAHHHH" who then began to have a panic attack "Or not, Someone get that dog a paper bag, and an aroma therapy kit" taking his paw off Dante, Dekker then got a some dirt on him when a muddy puppy came out of the ground, Diesel "What'd I miss" he asked shaking of the dirt before seeing a dirt covered Dekker giving him a deadpan look "Hello, who are you" "A Dog covered in dirt" "Hello 'Dog covered in dirt', weird name" Dekker shook the dirt off "I'm guessing Rusty here's not the brightest tool in the shed is he" Diesel looked confused "But my name's Diesel isn't it, am I Diesel" Dekker gave a small laugh, three identical looking dogs with the only difference between them being the shape of the stones in their collars looked at them haughtily "Do we" "really" "have to" "Live with them" they complained together, Dekker looked and recognized them "Hey, I think I've seen the three of you before" they smiled at his question "Maybe you've seen us in the pictures" "Yeah, we are the famous trio of acting dogs" "the one and only" "Triple D" they exclaimed proudly, Dekker did not look impressed

"Oh yeah, you were in that Wayne Barker movie" he realized "That movie sucked" the triplets looked appalled "Excuse you" all three exclaimed Dekker just sighed "The plot was nonexistent, the CGI looked haphazard, and to be quite frank you're lucky most humans can't understand Dogs cause your acting was horrible" he emphasized the last part with an overdramatic voice, they did not look amused However Dolly and a few other pups laughed "Ok I'm starting to like this guy" Dayton however sighed as he got out of the pile after seeing that show "Hey Dekker be nice" he said walking over to Triple D "Listen I'll admit your last movie did stink, but you were very cute in that movie" he said trying to cheer them up they looked away with a huff "Anyways, Why don't we all go inside and get acquainted with each other" and they did just that

They all gathered in the living room or what used to be a living room Dayton was sitting on the couch in his lap was a rather young pup so young she didn't even have spots, Dorothy "So my names Dayton, Dayton Walker, but feel free to just call me Day" he then gestured over to Dekker "And this pup over here is My best friend in the whole world Dekker" Said dog looking around the room curiously "So there are 101 Dalmatians, That live on 101 Dalmatian Street, that has got to be the biggest coincident I've ever heard of" He then looked over to Doug and Delilah "And 99 kids, you two have been busy dogs haven't you" he whistled Doug just looked at him as he rubbed the back of his head "Well they're not all mine" he admitted "Oh I see so you're a mixed family" concluded Day, Dylan then cleared his throat "Anyways, so you two are going to be staying here how long" he asked "At least until I graduate from High school" answered Day

"Where are your parents" asked Delilah "Overseas, in America, with my little sister" Delilah nodded her head "Okay everyone, we appear to have new housemates, so I expect you all to be respectful to them and their possessions"

Dylan looked at his mother like she grew a second head "Mom you can't seriously be letting them stay" complained Dylan he was a very pedantic pup, and having two strangers they've just met coming to stay with them didn't sit well with him, his mother gave him a sympathetic look to her son "I know you're worried about what their intentions are, I am too" she admitted "But as of now he is our acting landlord, so we just have to make the best of it" "You don't have to worry about anything with me" this caused them both to jump seeing Dayton crouching down to their level with Dorothy on his head "I think it would be a good idea to set up an agreement between us, to ensure the most comfortable position for both parties" this caused most of the dogs to tilt their heads in confusion "Er, we'll make sure everyone is happy" he loosely summed up "But, It's getting late and I have school in the morning" this was unusual to the Dalmatians they looked at the human curiously "what's school" they asked clearly not sure, before Dekker spoke up "It's a place where humans learn how to be active members of society" again more heads tilted Dekker sighed "It's where he goes to get smart"

"Speaking on places to be Me and my wife have work in the morning" Doug explained "We won't be back until around dinner" finished Delilah "Okay, we'll do it then, it'll be easier to tackle it on a full stomach, for now let's get to bed" he stood up looking around the house "Speaking of bed's, is there a room Dekker and I can claim" Dylan just looked at him "Pretty much every room in this house has well…'gone to the dogs'" "Why do you need your own room are we not good enough for you?" Dolly asked rudely "Dolly" gasped Delilah "Now, now Dolly" Doug tried calming his daughter down "Our uhh…landlord just wishes to have his own space, for privacy reasons" Dayton jumped in

"It's okay if you don't, me and Dekker can just sleep anywhere" his attempt to calm them down seemed to work, Dylan then had a realization "Wait there's one room, that room" all the pups looked Nervous "The forbidden room" he explained Dekker just gave a deadpan look "What is it haunted by the spirit of someone who died in there" Dylan was flabbergasted "What?! No its just the room Mom and Dad told us not to go into" Dolly looked confused "Wait Mom and Dad told me that was just an old storage room" she looked over to her sheepish parents "Well Dolly you see" began Doug before Delilah Coughed to Segway the conversation "Well look at the time we'd better show our landlord to his room

With that they all came to said room well the door outside of it anyways Dayton took the keys from his pocket and began shifting through them and testing the keys "Come on, stupid keys" he then had a match as the key turned he opened the door he and everyone else looked inside to see the room it was a master bedroom fit with a bed, a drawer, a dresser, and a desk on a shelf was a bulky television with several valuable looking objects and paintings decorating the room Dayton walked over to the nightstand and picked up a picture frame, wiping the dust off the glass it revealed it was a picture of his family in the picture Dayton was still a kid dressed in a white shirt with 'Dog' printed in large black letters on the front and brown shorts and blue sneakers standing behind him were two adults his parents to his right was a beautiful woman with long brown hair in a yellow sundress in open toed shoes holding a baby girl, next to her was the father, a dapper man with neat, black hair and glasses, dressed in a yellowish- green polo with tan slacks and with brown shoes on his feet next to the mother was a figure, who's face was still obscured by the dust

"This was Aunt Dodie's room" concluded Dayton looking around the room "And from all the dust I can assume this room hasn't been touched since she went to live on her private island" Dekker looked back to see none of the dalmatians have even made the motion to step into the room "Anyone know where a duster is"

After cleaning up the room and putting new sheets on the bed Dayton and Dekker were in the bed Dayton in a blue tee shirt and black sleep shorts his phone charging on the nightstand beside him Dayton stared at the ceiling unable to sleep "He Dekks, You awake" Dekker opened an eye "No I'm just resting my eyes" Dayton just smirked still looking at the ceiling "You know whenever I first arrive at a new home at night I always look at the ceiling and say to myself 'How long before I never see this roof again'" he asked himself solemnly "But now, Now I can look at the ceiling and say 'Get used to it you're home'" Dekker smiled at his human happy he could finally settle down and enjoy life, with that they went to sleep Meanwhile another conversation was being held in the supply closet, or rather Doug and Delilah's room

"What are we going to do" asked a solemn Doug "With a new dog and a human living in the house it could spell trouble" Delilah gave her husband a sympathetic look "I know, I'm worried too" she said looking up at the window to see the moon light shine in "But, we could do worse" she reasoned "Dayton seems good with pups" she gave a sideways glance "And we've finally met a human that's willing to learn a new language" Doug began pacing back and forth "The human" Doug began "Dayton dear" reminded Delilah "Yes Dayton, isn't the one I'm concerned with" Delilah looked surprised "It's Dekker, it's just…I don't know, he seems a little…anti-social" She just chuckled at that "Really? I think he's sweet, he even gave everyone a cute nickname"

Doug gave her a look "He called Da Vinci 'Mona', and D. J. 'Tunes'" he reminded "And, He called you 'Chief'" She reminded him "True" he admittingly liked the nickname "But, he doesn't seem to get along with others, like Dayton" Delilah gave her husband a coy look "Kind off like a certain daughter of ours when she first moved in" Doug was astonished, but it did not last long as he then looked ashamed Delilah gave a small smile as she walked up, and gave him an affectionate lick on the cheek "Dekker just needs time to adjust to living in this house of ours, he may be friends with Dayton, but he is his own dog, we just have to hope whatever happens, we'll be able to take it as a family" she reminded Doug who gave a small smile in return "Now come on let's get some rest we have work in the morning"

Unknown to the two their oldest pups were listening outside, they looked at each other before walking away "Hey, Dolly what's your opinion our new housemates" Dylan honestly asked his sister "About the human, he can understand sure, but who needs a human bring them down like that dog, I mean he's a total killjoy" she answered her brother "So I think we need to get them out asap" Dylan gave a deadpan look "You're just mad because of your lame nickname" she however just grumbled "I'll show him who's floppy" Dylan's face then turned to one of determination "But, your right they have got to go" before he turned solemn "But, how?" he asked, Dolly actually thought about it for a moment, before growing a smug smile "Simple we challenge them to a contest, Loser leaves" Dylan did not seem certain of the idea "But what if they win" She just gave her brother a reassuring smile "Don't worry they won't" They were however unaware that a certain shepherd had overheard their conversation as they left to go to bed

The next morning was a quiet one, most of the pups were sound asleep, as Dayton Dressed in a white running shirt and black shorts, tying up his tennis shoes with Dekker by his side ready for an early morning run, they soon reached the park after running around for a little while they found a bench to sit down for a minute "This is a beautiful park, huh Dekks" He asked while opening an energy bar and taking a bite "It's pretty good" He surveyed the park, looking towards the flee market in the square "The only problem I see is a red fox about to lose his tail if he so much as breaths on your breakfast bar" he and Dayton turned to see look at a fox about to do just that before he back away

"Good day Gents" the fox tried to play of like he wasn't about to steal from Dayton at all "Pleasant day isn't it" Dekker growled at the fox warningly, he put his paws up in appeasement "Easy big fella, I was just trying to get some breakfast" Dekker got in his face "Then go find a rabbit or something" he threatened, before Dayton grabbed his collar "Take it easy Dekks, it's not that big a deal" he then turned to the fox "So, uh" "Fergus" "Fergus, if you want you can have we were just about to head home" Dayton then got up as did Dekker, he took the bar out of the rapper and put it on the bench for Fergus, before throwing the wrapper away "We better get back, I need to get ready for school" with that they began to leave but not before Dekker looked back to see Fergus holding the bar smiling smugly, disgruntling Dekker

"Well breakfast is served." Fergus' eyes widened in realization "wait did I just have a conversation with a Human?"

Back at home Dayton went through his after run morning routine, much to the curiosity of the canine puppies, he took a shower, accidentally almost using one of the pups as a luffa, preceded to brush his teeth with the pups, and put on his school uniform he had to tear a sock away from Diesel, as he and Dekker walked to the entrance they spotted, Delilah at the front looking at Doug with a pile of puppies on top of him this enticed a chuckle from the two new residents

"Well looks like we're heading off" Dayton said drawing attention to him "We're almost ready to go" agreed Delilah Dekker gave the fire dog a concerned look "Need any help there chief" Doug pulled himself out of the pile "I'm fine" he got out of the pile "Were off to work" announce Delilah "And we're off to School" shouted out Dayton "Come on Dekks" with that they closed the door and began walking down the sidewalk "Why is Dekker walking with you uh, Dayton" asked Doug "It's a tradition with us Chief" he began to explain "Every time we come to a new place me and Day walk together to school" he looked wistfully to the sky "We've had quite a few walks, *Sigh* you see Day's parents have jobs that move them across the country a lot" Delilah gave a sympathetic look "I'm so sorry" Doug nodded in agreement "It must have been so hard for boys your age to move around so much.

Dayton just smiled warmly "Don't worry about it" he reassured "I'm glad my aunt sent me here to you and your pups" as soon as he said that Dekker got a serious look in his eye "Speaking of Pups" he announced "Your eldest son and daughter are conspiring to get the two of us out of the house" this surprised the parents, Dayton just smiled at that "I guess the thought of a human living in an all dog house might seem a bit to big of a change" he laughed Dekker just stopped looked at him aghast "How can you laugh at this they want us out Day" Delilah put a comforting paw on Dekker "Don't worry we'll be sure to have a stern talking to with Dylan and Dolly" Doug nodded at her plan "Take it easy on the pups" suggested Dayton "They just need to get used to the idea of me being in the house"

Just then an thought came to him "How about after school, I help them clean up the place, you know show good graces and all that" Delilah wasn't so keen on the idea "You don't have to do that" Dayton held up his hand placating her "Don't worry about it, besides no offence, but your pups are a tornado of fur, a cute tornado, but still a tornado" this enticed a laugh from both of the parents "None taken" replied Doug "This is where we part ways" with that they veered off from each other

Delilah looked to Doug "you know I think I like that boy" Doug smiled "I think I do too", Later with Dayton and Dekker they arrived at St. Bernard's Academy, it was a fairly large building from the early Nineteenth century that been added to and refurbished over the last century, Dayton smiled as Dekker sat down to look at the place "Well Dekks here we are, my new school" Dekker nodded "Yep" he got up and turned towards home "See you after school" he was about to leave "Hold it Dekks" shouted Dayton "You have that look in your eye" he shouted looking back at him who just feigned ignorance "What look" he asked Dayton just looked at him seriously as people walking by just stared at him for having a conversation with a dog "The same look you get before you do something vindictive, that has the poor guy or gal hating you and by extension me" he explained "Listen Dekks they are our housemates for the next three years" he stressed "Promise me you'll make an effort to get along" Dekker rolled his eye and sighed "I promise for you, that I'll try and get along with everyone"

With that Dekker made his way home, Dayton gave a tired sigh "That dog" he walked past a couple of students who were watching him "Was he having a conversation with a dog" asked a boy "I think its kinda cute" a girl commented "He looks familiar" commented another student

Dayton mad his way up to the headmaster's office while Dekker made his way home unaware it would be the day, they would meet lifelong friends

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new student, Dayton Walker" a beautiful woman in her late 20s/early 30s introduced Dayton to the class the class, Dayton waved his hand at his classmates he flinched when he heard a feminine shout the shout was from a girl his age she had dark cream colored skin, with frizzy, black hair dressed in the female version of Dayton's school uniform "No way Dayton Walker of 'Here with D and D' I love your blog" She was upon him shaking his hand vigorously disorienting the poor boy "My Names Natalie Janel Alexander, but call me Nel" she greeted before dhe could continue however the teacher coughed to draw attention to herself "Miss Alexander, while I appreciate your enthusiasm I would like for you to stop harassing the poor boy", Nel blushed in embarrassment "Sorry Mrs. Applewood" she apologized before whispering to Dayton "Meet me and my friends at lunch You'll love them"

Meanwhile Dekker just got back to the house, that's when he just realized he didn't have a way to get in he however saw a pawprint scanner "Hm" he placed his paw on the scanner only to hear a buzzing noise of rejection "Of course it won't work for you Dekker you just arrived" he berated himself "How could a paw scanner open a door for you if you haven't even scanned it in the first place" with that he knocked on the door "HEY! Open up" he shouted however the only thing that opened was the window above the door and out poked Dolly with a smug grin "What's up Downer Dog, Ha ha" Dekker did not look amused "Funny, Floppy, Now open the door would ya!" he shouted only for her to just stare at her paw listlessly "About that, The paw scanner is malfunctioning" she lied knowing full well he probably knew that wasn't true "Guess you'll have to wait outside for your human to come home" she just laughed mockingly

Dekker for now just ignored her and put his ear to the door listening to a conversation on the other side "Listen up pups our house has been invaded" Dylan spoke walking back and forth in front of 97 pups "Our enemy is on the other side of that door our job is to keep him there" "I can hear you from our hear Star Dog" he shouted out humorlessly "As I was saying…" Dekker was having none of it "Let me in or I swear to Dog, there will be hell to pay" Dylan gasped in shock ran to the mail slot "Language" Dekker suddenly got an idea "Don't like it when I swear huh" he grinned Devilishly "Of course there are pups present" he said incredulously "Well Dammit all" Dekker continued Grinning "STOP IT" he pleaded "Let me in or I will" "Don't do it Dylan" Dolly shouted up top "That's nothing we haven't taught the pups yet" Dekker smiled challengingly "Hey, Puppies" he called in a sing-song voice "Wanna learn a New word that starts with F" Dylan was horrified "It's a four letter word" "No" he pleaded "Stay strong bro" she tried to back up her brother but his persnickety nature was taking over "Here it comes" "Don't say it" tension was High Dekker took a deep breath about to corrupt the young minds, until a ding was heard and the door opened Dylan was on the other side paw on the scanner sweating bullets, breathing in and out heavily, Dolly just looked on in aghast as Dekker walked into the house and patted Dylan on the back "I huffed, and I puffed, and you let me in Ha ha ha" he laughed mirthfully

Dolly slid down the banister looking in shock as Dekker walked up to her and patted her head triumphantly "Better luck next time Floppy" he then turned towards the pups "Hey Poindexter you here" Dawkins looked offended "My name is-" he was interrupted however "Yeah, Yeah, help me get into the system would ya" he shot a glare at the oldest pups present "I need to make sure this incident doesn't repeat itself" Despite reservations Dawkins helped Dekker get set up in the paw scanner so he could come and go as he pleased "**Paw print registered**" announce a computerized voice "Alright" he announced "With that over who's up for lunch" "Trigger word" shouted Dolly as the pups avalanched Dekker chanting LUNCH over and over

Dekker knew the house was in less than organized condition but when he saw the horror of the kitchen, Dirty dog bowls, empty dog food bags, and a dishwasher full of various pieces of junk "What is this place?" he asked rhetorically "It's a kitchen Downer Dog" replied Dolly "It was a rhetorical question Dolly" corrected Dylan Dekker walked up to the sink "Why are there Dog bowls in the sink" to clean them announce no one in particular "What about the dishwasher" "the what" was the unified answer Dekker just walked to said appliance and lifted a chew toy out of it with his paw "The appliance you use to store these chew toys" a unified OOOOOhhh was the response Dekker dropped the toy, before slapping his face "okay everyone eat up" he announced "Then I'm gonna teach you how to clean up, and until I do no one is leaving this kitchen" one of the pups raised their paw "But" "NO EXCEPTIONS!" their paw went down fast as everyone nodded their heads

With food in their stomachs everyone gathered to watch the demonstration "Okay first we're gonna pre-rinse" he said putting the bowl in the sink with others "Pre-rinsing ensures every bit of food come off in the wash" he explained moving on to the next step "Next, we load the bowls on the rack in a position to ensure the jets clean thoroughly" he said carefully placing bowls in a way to do so "Next we load the soap packet", he said reaching into a cabinet pulling out said object "Despite what you see on the internet, you should not eat these, not unless you want your stomachs pumped" he said loading the packet "And when that's done, you repeat the process until there are no more dishes" he finished satisfied with his presentation "So any questions" Diesel raised his paw "Who are you?" Dekker just frowned "Anyone, but Rusty" he asked receiving no response "Good" he said making his way upstairs "When you're done let's head to the park" this enticed cheer from all the pups who got to work cleaning their bowls in a rather efficient manner, well almost all of them

"Pfft" scoffed Dolly "Can you believe that guy Dylan" she received no response "Dylan" she looked at him as he just stared at the stairs where Dekker left "He just saved me, lot of time cleaning the dishes" he awed at the new dog "Maybe he's not so bad after all" he said with a smile, Dolly was shock "You cannot be serious, you're backing out of our plan to get him out just so you can save time on cleaning" she asked incredulously "Whenever I ask you or anyone else to help, you just whine about how lame it is" he scolded before softening his look "I think maybe we should give him a chance" give him a chance, give him a chance, that sentence repeated in Dolly's mind until like a kettle left on the stove, boiled in her until finally the cap popped "Are you serious!" she shouted she grunted and grumbled til she finally couldn't stand to look at her step-brother "Fine! You wanna hang out with him be my guest" she ranted like the hormonal teenager she was "Just don't get too attached, because when I'm through he and his human are gonna be out of here so fast they'll get whiplash" she huffed before stomping off leaving behind a stunned Dylan

Meanwhile at St. Bernard's academy Nel was escorting Dayton towards a table with three other students one was a well-built young man, with short brown hair, in a letterman instead of the traditional blazer given in the uniform showing he was part of a sports club, his skin tanned from being under the sun, he was playing a portable console with the young man across from him was shorter, and had paler skin not so much so it, he was ghost like more like he spent more time indoors than most, he had black frame glasses with brown curly hair, with a sweater vest instead of a jacket he was by no means unattractive, nor was he overly scrawny, he just gave off an intellectual vibe, the last student at the table was a young woman, to say she stood out was an understatement, she had systematically replaced or modified almost every piece of her school uniform one can only imagine if it was even regulation, the standard jacket that came with the uniform was replaced by a shorter one, that was all black, her stockings were a black with a blue plaid pattern, a stitched cap covered her dyed black hair with blue highlights, topped with a pair of wireless headphones, as she listened to music on her phone

"Hey guys" The be speckled one looked up which was all the jock needed "Yes!" he shouted "No!" shouted his friend "Thanks Nel, you just cost me a pizza" he sarcastically remarked "Ooh, Sorry TK" she apologized "But I'm not the one who took a bet with Ray" Ray smiled as he pointed at TK "Remember half vegetarian, other half meat lovers, I'm trying to balance my diet" he laughed triumphantly Nel reached towards the Punk girl, grabbing one side of her headphones "Earth to Skylar, I need you to pause your music for a minute" With everyone's attention drawn to her, Nel began introductions

"Dayton, I'd like you to meet the coolest guys around" she told him pointing at Ray "Raymond Bones, Star Striker for the football club" "Or as you call it in America Soccer" he clarified "I know" he politely answered "Next is the AV clubs camera man, and general technology expert, Tyson Kenneth Hopper, but we just call him TK" "A pleasure" He nodded before Nel pointed to the last member of the group "And here we have the Punk Queen DJ herself, Skylar Hawke" Skylar gave a peace sign "Yo" was all she said as introductions were finished

Dayton took in everyone as he looked back and forth between them "Colorful bunch, you lot are" was all he said with a laugh, everyone joining his good natured laugh "He's got us there" Skylar replied in a thick English accent "Not like you have any room to talk" she continued "Saw you talking to your dog this morning" she laughed "You're a riot, mate" Dayton shrugged his shoulders "Dekker's a dog with a lot of personality" TK adjusted his glasses "I have to ask why Dekker" Dayton rolled his eyes in remembering Dekker's original name "It seemed more creative than the name the pound gave him" Ray raised a brow "what was it" "White" he answered everyone gave an 'ah' of understanding, Dayton snapped his head as he remembered he forgot to introduce himself

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself" he began "I'm Dayton, Dayton Walker, but feel free to call me Day" "They know" replied Nel "We're subscribers to your blog" TK Corrected her "Technically Nel is the subscriber, she just got us hooked to it" Nel chose to ignore him "We love all the things you and you're dog do around the towns you move into" she continued "And we know you always make a video at the school you're at on the first day" she walked towards her friends before turning back to him "So I was hoping, not only we could be friends, but also be in the first video you film here at school" Dayton smiled ear to ear he was always happy to make new friends "You just saved me the trouble of asking"

In a few minutes afterwards Dayton then began recording "Hey everyone Dayton here, and welcome to 'Here with D and D" he announced as the title of the blog appeared in flashy bold letters "Here with me is reporter for the St. Bernard journalism club, Nel Alexander" "Hi" she cheerfully waved "Local football star, Ray Bones" "What's up" was all he said with a simple wave "Tech savvy AV club member, TK Hopper" "Salutation" he greeted simply "And last but certainly not least, Skylar Hawke, Punk Girl DJ" "YEYAA" she cheered as gave a rock out sign

"They're here with me today to welcome me to my first day of school" he explained to his audience "As you probably know I've only really stayed in a city or town for a few months at most" he sadly surmised "But, it never stopped me from making good friends, and happy memories in those short stays" with a happy smile he continued on "If any of those friends are watching this be if you ever find yourself in London be sure to look me up" he explained "Cause I'm here to stay, and would love to see you guys, but if you can't you should still have my number so don't be afraid to call me" he said with a confident wink "With that I'm gonna leave be sure to tune in next time when me and my new buds here, see the sights, and have fun, all while making new friends and memories, and if you already haven't be sure to like and subscribe" with that he waved the audience goodbye ending the video as the screen turned off

The screen powered back on to open at the park Dolly was brooding, decked out in her skating attire absentmindedly pushing her skateboard back and forth, glaring a hole into whatever she was looking at. She had come to the park to show off to her siblings and any other dog that passed by, and to help get her over her bad day, however things did not go as planned, just then a recognizable black and white ball rolled into view before one of the dalmatian puppies hit it away "Coming through" and being intercepted by a pup with wheels where his legs would be, Delgado "Oh no you Don't Wheels" shouted out Dekker, he somehow managed to rope almost every pup there to play a game of football (Soccer to the American audience) and separated them into two teams for a friendly game Dekker was captain of one, and Delgado the other

Dekker chased Delgado despite being wheelchair bound was surprisingly fast. Not fast enough to outrun Dekker however, and the ball was soon snatched from him as Dekker ran towards his goal, not deterred Delgado drifted into a turn after him followed by several of his siblings, they caught up to him looked back smirked he picked the ball up on his head hitting it high, before backflipping over Delgado and his hoard as they looked in awe of his stunt however doing so caused him and his siblings to trip up and end up in a dogpile (Pun intended) Dekker landed on his feet caught the ball on his head before hitting it into a makeshift goal, a whistle was blown by Dylan who was not only wearing a whistle but also a dog sized referee's shirt "Goal, Point for team Dekker" Everyone watching the game cheered at the call, Dekker walked up to the pile

"You alright Wheels" he ask Delgado who was under the pile, said pup crawling out looking no worse for wear, in fact he had an excited grin on his face "You have got to teach me some of those moves" Dekker laughed at that comment "Might be difficult with you missing half your legs, but we'll figure something out" he mirthfully replied sharing a laugh with the charismatic pup Dolly who was watching the whole thing looked like she was about to snap, while she looked ready to explode a big rottweiler wearing a collar with a peace symbol tag, Roxy came into view with a pure white Pomeranian that looked more like a walking pom-pom, Snowball "Hey Dolly" Roxy spoke in an English accent, receiving no response raising curiosity in the big dog "Dolly, Dolly" the Pomeranian spoke with Slavic accent jumping up and down in front of her but Dolly didn't seem to pay her any mind that is until "DOLLY!" Roxy shouted into her ear sending her falling on her side "Sorry" she apologized to her downed friend "No problem Roxy" Dolly got back up "So what with Evil Eye" Snowball asked Dolly's expression went sour again as she pointed to the makeshift football field both her friends turned to see amongst her siblings and step-siblings they saw in their opinion a handsome looking German Shepherd

"OOhh" Roxy replied with big eyes "He's a handsome one" Snowball didn't have as strong of a reaction than her bigger friend "Has good facial structure, and I love fur color" she gave her honest opinion "Ooh, do you like the new Dog" Roxy asked Dolly "LIKE HELL I DO!" she exploded startling both her friends as she grabbed her board and slowly rode on it "I think that is no" commented Snowball as they followed along the aggravated teenage dog "What's the problem Dolly" Roxy asked "Did pretty boy dog do you wrong"

Dolly stopped and sighed calming herself down "He's our housemate" she answered them which made more questions than answers "How" they both asked "His stupid human's stupid Aunt owns the stupid house we live in" she began to rant "So now we're stuck with a that Stupid Dog, and his Stupid Human" she screamed whacking an acorn into a tree ironically hitting a squirrel in the face who was eating a different Acorn "And to make matters worse, my stupid step-brother Dylan bailed out on our plan to get them out of the house, and That's how it is" she seethed breathing heavily, Snowball and Roxy just stared at her unable to say a thing or rather they did not know what to say afraid if they said the wrong thing it would only further upset her

"So he has a human" Roxy asked Snowball just face-pawed at her friends question, Dolly still angry "Yes he has a human" she didn't really care to go further with that, Roxy looked out into the area where she saw Dekker bouncing the ball on his head, before passing it to Delgado who despite his condition bicycle kicked the ball with his wheelchair into the goal and perfectly landing on his paws, getting cheers from his siblings "I don't see his human" Dolly rolled her eyes "He's at some place to get smart called 'school'" she quoted with her paws "If human's have places like that how come there are so many videos of them doing stupid stuff on the internet" Despite her quip, it was rather humorlessly said

"Worry not for we shall help you in time of need" announced the little Snowball, Roxy had a more placated idea "If you want him out, you could just ask him to leave?" she asked with a smile both Snowball and Dolly both gave the look of 'are you kidding me' "Yeah, I figured as much" she answered Rhetorically "Better idea, when dog and human are asleep…" she built up "You rip out jugulars ha ha" she laughed viciously Roxy looked concerned, Dolly actually thought about it for a minute looking like she may actually do it "Maybe find a less deadly, option" Roxy suggested "Let's leave it in the maybe pile" the spotted dog spoke up before pacing "No, I need something more up my speed" she said before looking down at her skateboard a lightbulb turning on in her head "And, I think I know how too"

While Dolly discussed the plan with her friends, Fergus came into view as soon as he spotted Dylan "Hey D-dog, I see you got Dressed up" the fox quipped to the monochrome dog "Hey Fergus, you mean this" he gestured to his attire "They needed a referee" he clarified for his friend "Oh what's the gam-" he didn't finish as the poor fox was suddenly tackled and pinned by Dekker "What are doing here Mooch?" he grilled as all Fergus could croak out was "Mooch?" Dylan however was on the scene "Hey Dekker, Take it easy he's a friend" Dylan placated which seemed to work as Dekker got off of Fergus "Friend?" was all he said as he got off him Fergus coughed as he rubbed his throat where Dekker pinned him "Still sore about this morning, mate" he asked playing off that he had just been assaulted "I'm not your 'mate', 'pal'" he replied threateningly as Fergus for his part was rather chill considering the dog in front of him while not that much bigger was still a rather intimidating presence

"This morning?" Dylan asked "Wait you two have met" he deduced from the short and tense conversation Dekker was glaring daggers at Fergus "Your friend here Mooched off of Day, during our run this morning" not even turning to look at Dylan he was dead set of proving whether or not looks could kill, Fergus still smiling just raised his paw in appeasement, Dekker actually loosened up at that "Take it easy Dekks" "Don't drop formalities with me" he snapped surprising Fergus "Anyway" he continued "I gotta say it was a first, having a conversation with a human" he admitted "Most just say 'get out of here you filthy fleabag'" Dekker just gave a deadpan look "I wonder why?" he sarcastically remarked "So what's up with the baggage?" Dekker growled at that "Baggage!?" Fergus' cool demeaner faltered "No offence" Dekker calmed himself "Dayton's just can okay, maybe it's his friendly nature maybe he's just psychic, whatever it is, I'm happy he can understand me" he explained passive aggressively

But before any other conversation could begin "BOW WAKKA WOW!" everyone looked to see Dolly riding down on her skateboard "Hey Downer Dog, I gotta challenge for ya" she challenged the German Shepherd who just raised a brow "You and me Mano a mano" she jumped around making fighting poses "Winner tells the loser what to do" she got in his face "No" was all he said as he pushed her away from him "What did you not understand the challenge" Dekker just walked to the football "I understood" he admitted "You just have nothing I want" he clarified for her, but she was dead set on challenging him "How about this" she offered "You win: I stop trying to get you out of the house, I win: You take your human and never set foot in our house again" she grinned in both confidence and pride

Dekker sized her up "You want a challenge fine" he relented, but he was not gonna give her the satisfaction of what she wanted "but I can't give you your prize, since it's not my house, however I can give you something just as good" Dolly's brow furrowed "What is it?" she asked "My obedience" he offered "Me at your beck and call, you tell me to wag my tail I'll ask how hard" Dolly smirked at the proposition while she wouldn't immediately have him out of the house, she could drive him to leave on his own accord, by running him into the ground "Deal" they shook paws and proceeded to the halfpipe

"Ladies and Gentledogs" announced Roxy in her loud voice "We have a skateboarding challenge" animals all over the park gathered to see what all the commotion is about "In this corner the challenger, the Queen of Twist herself Dolly" the crowd cheered as Dolly posed for the crowd which mainly consisted of her large family "And her opponent, The Monochrome Comet, who came out of nowhere, Dekker Walker" his introduction was only met with murmurs amongst the crowd at who that dog was, as like the moniker given to him, like a comet appearing out of nowhere Snowball was near a black board with drawn pictures of Dekker and Dolly "Alright" She announced getting everyone's attention "The name of game is 'Skate'" she pointed to the board "Both players must call moves, and perform said moves without wiping out" the powder ball began explaining "The player after them must copy moves perfectly, also without whipping out, and both dogs will swap going first, however if the player going second cannot perform the moves, then they will go second again the next set, every time Dogs wipe out they get a letter" she said drawing an S on the board "First one to complete word 'SKATE' is loser" she finished explaining as both players were decked out in skating gear Glaring at each other

"Your going down Poser" she insulted Dekker who was hardly phased "Try not to land on your face, Floppy" was his retort as she just growled at that Roxy was sitting at a makeshift commenters table with Fergus as they seem to be calling out everything for the competition "Hello everyone, Fergus here" "And I'm ROXY!" she shouted startling the fox who was quick to recover "And, we'll be the color commentators for this game of 'SKATE'" he announced as Dylan looked on in worry just then Dizzy and Deedee were, looking at him with curiosity "Dylan, is Dekker going" "To leave so soon" they asked together he looked at them with uncertainty "I don't know Dolly's a great skater, and we have no idea if Dekker's even been on a skateboard" "AWWWW" was their response, the two little cuties having grown fond of the unsociable, but fun dog

"Alright folks" announced Fergus as Dekker and Dolly were on the half-pipe ready to begin "Dolly has the first go in this competition and she looks like she about to start with a bang" Fergus was unceremoniously shoved down by Roxy "GET IM DOLLY" Dolly hopped on her board skating down the halfpipe and launching herself from the other side "It looks like Dolly's starting off with her signature move" Fergus announced as Dolly was spinning around "A 720 with a twist" Dolly stuck the landing, posing like she already won "Man talk about a tough act to follow, Dolly is not playing around" Dolly wiped her paw on her chest confident she already had this in the bag "Yeah I know I'm awesome" However her reality was about to be shattered "Wait what's this" shouted out Fergus "Huh?" Dolly looked back a look of surprise clear on her face as Dekker launched from the ramp pulling of the same stunt Dolly just did a moment ago and landing perfectly pulling up next to her "Amazing" announced Fergus "Looks like we have a dark horse in this competition after all" again Fergus was unceremoniously shoved down "DON'T LET IT GET TO YOU DOLLY" Roxy shouted encouragingly

"That the best you got Floppy" was Dekker's response to her admittingly good stunt she just grumbled "Just you wait until next time" Dekker however gave foux saddened expression "Oh, how heartbreaking" he said confusing her "Huh?" was her response "There's not going to be a next time my spotted dear" she just growled as she pushed past him to get back on the halfpipe "You just got lucky, Don't act so high and mighty"

Back on the halfpipe Dekker was stretching getting ready for his stunt, Dolly was having an internal struggle 'Okay Dolly so he got lucky' she reassured herself 'You just need to get through his dumb trick and then you need to perform a move he couldn't possibly pull off' she brought out of her internal musing by Dekker "Have you ever seen the movie 'The Karate Kid'" he asked "The original I mean" she looked at him incredulously "No!" she replied "Too bad it's a classic" he quipped getting ready to go down the halfpipe "Spoiler alert: My favorite part at the end" he began before going down, and jumping landing the vertically place board in a pose "Was Crane Style" he announced flipping his board and going back on the halfpipe and landing on the other side with Dolly, who just stared in shock at the display of skill

"Oh my Dog" exclaimed Fergus "Dekker just pulled off an amazing feat of acrobatics" he was astonished to say the least only to be shove down again "WHAT IS HAPPENING" shouted Roxy, Dekker looked over at Dolly "Having second thoughts Floppy" Dolly shook her head before lightly shoving Dekker away "I'll make it look better" she said getting on her board taking a deep breath before rolling down when she reached the other side, she jumped and flipped her board only to fumble and crash bouncing from the edge down the halfpipe "Ooh" spoke Dekker in mock pity "That has got to hurt, in more ways than one" he laughed knowing not only did Dolly take a painful tumble, but she also drew first blood when an 's' was placed under her name on the blackboard

"Dolly has received the first letter in this competition" Fergus shouted in surprise the audience was absolutely stunned at the performance Dekker demonstrated "DON'T GIVE UP DOLLY" Roxy cheered "Would you stop shoving me?" Complained Fergus

Dolly Groaned as she got up and stared up at Dekker who grinned confidently "Welcome to Hell" he mouthed to her as she gulped, over the next couple of turns Dekker had proven he was quite the skater performing stunts that required greater skill, precision, and balance than Dolly was used too, as she landed painfully on the ground, her word was becoming ever more closer to being finished eventually it came time for the sixth round, Dolly was up four letters, while Dekker had none again it was Dekker's turn

"This has been a one sided battle of acrobatics" Fergus who was now about 2 meters away from Roxy "Dekker has proven Dolly's superior today, pulling off moves of greater skill than any I've seen before" Roxy was once again shoving him away "GET IT TOGETHER DOLLY" she shouted "COME ON" shouted Fergus in frustration

Dolly was just as frustrated as Fergus, she had yet to get one of Dekker's tricks, and she was only one letter away from losing the whole bet, and being forced to live with the very dog that was pissing her off, before she could brood any further Dekker got next to her "Tell you what" he reasoned "I'll give you an easy one" he said going down the ramp, when he got to his trick he performed a simple Ollie, before making it back to where he began "Ooh" cringed Fergus "He is adding insult to injury to our dear Dolly" the aforementioned dog just scoffed "I could do that in my sleep" was all she said, however despite being a standard trick anyone who regularly rides a skateboard can do, however there was a pressure on her, the pressure of being on a knife's edge, the pressure of knowing if she fowls this up she'll never get another chance, she takes her lunge while it would normally only take a few seconds Time seemed to slow down for her seconds felt like hours as she descended the ramp coming up, chanting internally 'you can do this' over and over again, she just had to do this trick, then she would come up with her own stunts so out standing the cute dog won't kno-wait what!? Was the last thing that went through her mind as she launched fumbling on her board, zooming into the ground and blacking out

Dolly slowly opened her eyes to see her brother walking next to her, who at that moment turned to her "She's awake" announced "Dolly's alright, Dolly's alright" Dizzy and Deedee chanted "huh, what happened?" she asked putting a paw to her head trying to relieve a headache "You conked your self out after you flopped that last stunt" Dolly's eyes bugged out when she realized she was being carried by Dekker, "Whoa" she fumbled falling off of the Shepherd "Careful, you don't have your helmet on Floppy" Dekker snarked "Don't want your brains splattered on the pavement now do we?" he joked morbidly only to receive a glare "What happened?" She asked looking around to see they were on their home block, just outside the house

Dekker was the one who explained what happened "You conked yourself out, after that epic fail of a stunt, cinching my win" He laughed "You were out like a light, so I had to carry you back, Star Dog said you were for the most part fine, but just in case Dr. Delilah should examine you herself when she gets home" he suggested walking to the door pressing his paw on the scanner Opening it "Now let's get inside I have to greet Day when he gets home"

Dolly just sighed in defeat, knowing that a bet was a bet, and she had no plans of welching on it "Sorry your plan didn't work out Dolly" Her step-brother tried to console her "But maybe that's a good thing" she gave Dylan a tired look "How is that a good thing" she asked simply too tired to even get mad "You two could actually become friends" he tried giving a silver lining to her bad outcome "Yeah right" she rolled her eyes looking up at the front door watching Dekker instruct every pup to wipe his or her paws fortunately they were small enough to go in groups until they reached Diesel, whom Dekker shook out only to produce a pile of dirt too big to be physically possible given the situation, and Yet Diesel was still coated in dirt "At least he's cute" Dolly muttered incoherently "What was that" Dylan asked, startling Dolly "Nothing" she played off, fortunately Dylan didn't press any further as everyone went inside waiting for the parents, and Dayton

(Cue: Any Upbeat Song)

Later Dayton, Doug, and Delilah arrived with Dayton's new friends in tow, all of them carrying some form of grocery bag, Dayton was tackled by Dekker, who had begun to hug him with the gesture returned full swing all the while everyone looked at the heartwarming scene, later in the kitchen everyone was preparing dinner, Dekker thankfully got the kitchen in at least some order to allow Dayton to cook, while Dayton cooked for the humans present Dekker helped get dinner for 102 dogs as he was making good use of the food dispenser that was put together using makeshift parts, but amazingly enough worked quite well (For the most part), While bowls were being filled and food being made Dayton looked up to see Dolly by herself staring out the window with a sad expression Dayton walked over and grabbed one of the food bowls and walked over to Dolly, she looked up to acknowledge his arrival he smiled at her holding a food bowl gesturing to everybody who looked at her with anticipation, she smiled as she walked with Dayton to join everyone

After the meal was made and everyone was settled in for dinner Dayton and Dekker filled their respective crowds with excitement and laughter, telling anecdotes about their travels across the US Both human and canine were captivating their respective audience using gestures and photos they animate their stories all the while good humorously correcting each other however while in the middle of another story there was a knock at the door Dayton opened it to see a man with a truck dropping of boxes and furniture he went to open the box gasping in joy at what had arrived both humans and canines were curious as he turned around still smiling brightly

"Welcome everyone" Dayton said to the camera with Dekker by his side "To 'Here with D and D'" he announced with the words appearing on screen with artistic design "Here with our newest addition D-103" before being blown and replace the New title "You may be asking yourself what the heck does that mean, well" he trailed of before putting the camera at an angle to show everyone of the dalmatians and his new friends "Boom! That's why" he exclaimed before he began his explanation "If you've been following along then you know that my Aunt left me this house" he began before panning over all the dogs "She also left me 101 Dalmatians to look after" the explanation itself would have been hard to believe if that fact wasn't in front of the camera "So I'm gonna be here telling you all about these dogs and their unique quirks" he said before centering the camera on him and Dekker again "The name D-103 comes from the fact each of the dogs have a name starting with D, like me and Dekker, and I'm going to be posting videos of me and my new friends on this game of life" he announced slamming his hands on the table "So stay tuned all you D-scribers, and catch you later" everyone waved to the camera as the video ended

A/N: Well that took me a while read and review and all that and see you next time


	2. Dog's Best Friend

101 Dalmatian Street: D-103: episode 1

DDH: Sorry it took so long, anyways I own nothing but my OCs, Enjoy

Dog's Best Friend

"It's been a few weeks since Me and Dayton moved in and life was never this crazy, when we were on the move constantly" Dekker monologued to no one in particular as he gazed out at the night lights of Camden Town looking a laptop by his front paws with a journal entry "From what I can tell this family is a hot mess" he snarked to himself "The hardworking Chief, and the motherly Delilah Do good services for the community." He spoke highly "However this leaves them away from the house quite a bit" he looked around the room in bemusement, seeing his human in bed sleeping the room has been modified for Dayton and Dekker's specifications

The room had new furniture a 4K 72 inch screen was on top of a dresser a gaming console in a cabinet underneath, next to the window Dekker was sitting at with a computer powered off, a brown fabric covered chair sat nestled in a corner with a lamp for lighting, and Dayton's bed which had said boy sleeping in it, was traded for a queen size mattress and frame

"Dayton tried to send several valuable looking items back to his Aunt but instead she told him to just throw away or sell anything in the house he didn't need, he had to get new TV, washing machine, dryer, refrigerator." He broke away from his internal musing to give a deadpan expression to no one in particular "Seems like the dogs around here, have little understanding of most human amenities." He however grew a smirk "Although it was funny when they learned what a 'drinking bowl' was really used for, the look on Floppy's face, was priceless hmm, face?" because of this revelation Dayton opted to get the dogs a drinking fountain installed, Dekker's features turned to a small frown as he looked at his human who was quietly sleeping

"The Chief's on a night shift right now, and Day and Dr. Delilah are gonna be gone all day tomorrow and won't be back until back until early morning and noon respectively" Dayton had offered to cover for his friend Skylar's shift at her parent's bistro after school so she can get an autograph on her favorite Tee-shirt from her favorite band, afterwards they'll meet up at TK's for an all night movie marathon

"With them gone I'll be helping Star Dog and Doll-face" he stopped for a moment chuckling to himself "Doll-face It's cute, she'll hate it for sure" he mused to himself before resuming "As I was saying, I'll be helping Star Dog and Doll-face with their siblings which is no easy task" A puppy can be quite a messy creature by itself but one could only imagine what over 90 of the little furballs could do, Dekker, Dylan, and Dolly knew first-hand of the capabilities. Dylan was in charge of cleanup, Dekker was in charge of damage control, and Dolly made their jobs (or at least Dekker's) as hard as possible, rather than set a good example, she actually, encouraged the pups to be as messy as possible

"That Lop-eared, Adrenaline addicted, punk is gonna go out of her way to make my life as miserable as possible" He ranted internally, Dekker and Dolly were like a spark and a fuse leading to a barrel of gunpowder when they're together it's only a matter of time before one sets the other off as they argued with each other constantly, and it didn't matter how little it was, they once got into an argument about peanut butter of all things, however unlike dynamite they're arguments were much easier or harder to defuse given the situation, as Delilah and Dayton have learned but another time

"I still get even with the little troll" he laughed to himself and did often get even with Dolly and her pranks "I'll end it there; tomorrow's a busy Day and I need all the sleep I can get." With that he closed the laptop and walked over to the bed, climbed up and went to sleep

(Cue: 101 Dalmatian Street Opening Theme)

The metal door opened with a hiss and out walked Dylan the Astronaut Dog, his mission to clean up the literal alien scum of the universe one space base at a time, Decked out in his sanitation mech, covering his entire body in metal, treads for mobility, two sanitation laser rifles, that bear a striking resemblance to a vacuum nozzle, and a cybernetic glass faceguard, projecting his objective

Just then a mysterious creature ran by he arms his rifles and begins atomizing the residue left behind by the small creatures, said creatures watching him as he does so, however daunting the task is, and despite the sweat on his brow visible behind his helmet, he laughed, because he knew he was the only one who could do this job "phew phew, ha ha, Space junk owned" he laughed to himself as reality kicked in showing, the aliens were only his siblings running around leaving behind pawprints of dirt, with Dekker following one behind not looking very happy

"How many times I gotta say it?" he asked rhetorically "WIPE YOUR STINKIN PAWS ON THE MAT!" he yelled to everyone causing a mess before hearing the voice of the one dog in this house he cannot stand Laughing at the Top of the stairs before Sliding down the banister "WAHOO!" Jumping off at the bottom over Dylan and Dekker "Dolly you are so not helping" Dylan sighed aggravated with his step-sister's devil-may-care attitude "And that's news to us, how Star Dog?" Dekker quipped frowning

"What do ya mean Dylan?" she said playfully shoving her face in her brother's before shooting a glare at Dekker "And 'Dexter'?" she feigned ignorance, Dekker chose to not acknowledge her purposeful misinterpreting of his name as she jumped back to the staircase "I'm polishing the banister" she shamelessly played off before mock gasping "Oh, Missed a spot, Again!" she shouted running back up the stairs to slide down again, Dekker rolled his eyes as Dylan just gave her sister a deadpanned look

As she prepared to jump her younger siblings began to pop up behind her before she jumped "BOW WAKKA WOW!" she yelled as her siblings followed after her, she flipped over Dekker and Dylan, afterwards Dekker ducked, as Dylan raised his vacuum hose to allow his siblings to jump off of it, somehow leaving behind a trail of dirt on the walls, Dolly soon ran back around upstairs, Dylan followed her with his eyes as Dekker's bugged out before grabbing Dylan and pulling him out of harms way as the stampede of puppies and chew toys, leaving yet another trail, they poked their heads out of the doorway only to have a dirty drop hit them on the head, Dekker looked ready to explode "GET BACK HERE FLOPPY!" he yelled after said dog as she ran around the house leading her siblings up and down leaving destruction in their wake

Her step-mother and her landlord in his school uniform were in front of her, she smirked thinking how fun it would be to jump over them and say goodbye at to them both, however before she could jump, she was tackled by Dekker and tied down by a jump rope Dayton used for exercise, and holding out his paw stopping the pups in their track, as soon as they stopped Dekker dusted his paws off on a job done (he hesitates adding well, given the mess that was made)

Delilah and Dayton looked back and laughed at the scene as Dolly grunted in her restraints "Hey! What's big idea 'Dickson'" she grunted, Dekker just held a paw out to the destructive mess Dolly and her siblings caused "What am I looking at?" Dekker growled in anger at that "The mess you and your little dirt patrol just made, Doll-face!" Dolly gave Dekker an aggravated stare "Doll-face?" Dekker got in her face "I figured 'Floppy' would lose its edge after a while" he explained "Like it?" he asked smugly "I hate it!" she screamed struggling to get out of the rope "Then it's gonna stick" he laughed enraging her more

As the two dogs argued, Delilah gave a knowing glance at Dayton who gave one in turn "Aww, they're coming up with nicknames for each other." Delilah cooed as Dayton playfully agreed "And all while having their daily lover's quarrel" he laughed jokingly, the statement from both of them caused the two dogs mention, to stop arguing and gave their respective provider of love and affection an embarrassed look "Mom/Day! we are so not!" they exclaimed before looking at each other before looking away with a huff

"Alright, jokes aside" began Dayton "Dekks, would you please untie Dolly?" he asked his dog kindly, who just grumbled angrily, but did so anyways grabbing the handle of the rope he yanked it and spinning Dolly around, a second later she stopped, but was left dizzy "Let's go again, Let's go again" she cheerfully chanted through her dizziness

Delilah rolled her eyes as Dayton grabbed his book bag "Good luck with the chores" she called out "We'll see you tomorrow "Dayton called afterwards "Bye Mom, bye Dayton/Bye Day, bye Delilah" called out Dolly and Dekker respectively before shooting each other a glare Delilah reach for the paw scanner but Dayton stopped her "Allow me." He politely offered "Please do." Delilah consented; he opened the door to be greeted to a sleeping Doug covered in soot

"Morning Doug." Both Delilah and Dayton greeted "Busy nightshift" finished Delilah, Doug shook his head to wake himself up clearing some of the soot off, he tiredly walked into his home past Dayton and Delilah "Worked like a dog" he said as Dekker walked up to him "You are a dog Chief" he then grabbed Doug before dragging him back to the door "I know you're tired, but can clean yourself up before-" Dylan, who had gone upstairs to clean, picked just now to acknowledge his step-father's arrival "Dad!" he cheerfully greeted, Dekker groaned forebodingly "Before you're spotted." Pups started appearing out of the woodwork chanting 'Dad', Delilah grabbed her medical case, as Dayton grabbed his folding bike, before bidding everyone farewell and closed the door behind them as the pups tackled Doug in a group hug sending a cloud of ash everywhere "I just cleaned" complained Dylan

Outside Dayton and Delilah were walking down the side walk but suddenly stopped to talk to each other "I'm surprised Dekker hasn't screamed his lungs out yet." Commented Delilah, Dayton said nothing as he held up three fingers and started counting down mouthing the words just after he reached one "COME ON!" Delilah just smiled "Never mind." She played off, before they continued on their way

"Dekker seems more sociable with other dogs lately" observed Dayton "The only time I see him trying to make 'friends' is when it involves a quote on quote 'fling'" he said knowingly, Delilah looked up at him curiously "Fling?" She asked "Yeah, like 'girlfriends', but you know temporary." He explained she looked at him incredulously "That's no way for anyone to make a relationship." She spoke her mind

"Don't worry he made sure they knew it would not last," he looked up at the sky wistfully "however there was this one dog" this got Delilah's attention "But that's not my story to tell." Delilah wanted to know more, but let it go, due to context sensitivity "Okay" she smiled up at the boy "Dolly seems to have grown fond of you though"

"You think?" he asked, Delilah nodded her head "Usually she rather indifferent around humans" she admitted "But you seem to share an interest in having a good time" Dayton laughed at that "Maybe? But I've been spending a lot of time having fun with the pups in general." He surmised in the past few weeks Dayton and by extension Dekker have shown interest in the pups and their hobbies, stargazing with Dylan, yoga with Deepak, Dayton even became Triple D's manager/Guy that signs the contracts (Reading them first of course, fine print included)

"Well I'd love to gab some more Delilah, but this is where we part ways." He mounted his bike peddling away, while Delilah went down her path

Back at the Dog house Dylan was wiping the soot off the window sighing in tired exasperation, he took a glance out to see the glassed in patio next door, Their neighbor was a snobbish corgi, Clarissa, her human was more of a pet than she was, her human was a man who looked to be in his thirties with a blond cow-lick, wearing a red sweater, brown pants with a black belt around his waist and black shoes, he was currently cleaning the patio while Clarissa was sleeping until she was woken up by the hand vacuum, and voiced her complaint with a authoritative growl the human submissively stopped, before running off and grabbing a set of earmuffs, placing them on Clarissa, before resuming his task

Dylan looked on with awe "Wow, Clarissa's human is so well trained he does all the work." He looked to the door where Dayton left "Why can't Dayton be more like that." He sighed "Because he's not a doormat" Dekker scolded appearing next to Dylan, startling the teenaged Dog "Whoa!" he shouted falling over "Bonaparte's human has no backbone, so he's easy to push around." He clarified "Day may be kind, but he knows when to stand up for himself." He said recalling times when Dayton did just that from bullies to pretentious jerks Dayton's never once backed down when they were doing something that wasn't right

"I agree with Dekker on this one" spoke up Dolly who appeared next to Dylan, Dekker don't make their dislike of each other known, however there were a few things they agreed upon, they both like to hang with Dayton, they both like sick beats, and they both hate Clarissa to the core

-Flashback-

It happened a few days after they had moved in, Dayton, Dekker, and the Dalmatian pups were having a playful game of football, Dayton was acting as a goalie but do to him being bigger than all the dogs, he gave them a handicap of not being allowed to use his hands, Dekker and to even it up more Dekker was on the other team, Dekker was running the ball as Dayton was preparing to intercept, Dekker took his shot, but he overshoots and it lands in the neighbors backyard, and unfortunately hits a certain corgi in the face.

Dayton looked over the fence with Dekker who jumped onto Dayton's back to get a better look "Sorry about that little lady." Apologized Dayton before looking over to Clarissa's human "Can we have the ball back" the human who had been previously working on a topiary greatly resembling the corgi, went to retrieve the ball so he could get back to work however the short dog put her paw on the ball and growled at her human "Get inside now!" although to him it was just a series of barks he got the message and ran inside, Clarissa looked to the human and dog with indifference "So did those Dalmatians finally move out" she soon got her answer when several of the Dalmatians looked over the fence with the two friends "Hm, I guess that was too much to ask for." Dolly just glared at the short dog "You're no prize yourself!"

She ignored Dolly in favor of looking the new neighbors over "I see you finally got a human." She spoke up "Or are you so strapped for cash, you had to take in the first mongrel and his dog, with a wad of cash" Dekker was glaring holes at the short dog, before he could speak his mind however "Now, now, We just want the" he never got to finish "Oh, would you look at that." She pointed out "I guess you can teach a human to learn our language" she mocked "Even if it was by a mongrel" Dekker just growled "We just want the ball back!" Clarissa just lightly rolled the ball "This ball?" She questioned "YES!" Clarissa reached behind her and grabbed the shears before stabbing them into the ball, making it virtually useless, "Here!" she threw the ball into Dayton's face causing him to fall off the fence, along with Dekker, Dolly Shot Clarissa a glare as she just laughed at what she had done

Dylan rushed to see if they were okay "Are you okay" he asked Dayton was the first to answer "We're fine" he said looking down at the ruined property "But, we're gonna need a new ball." Dekker shot up, and made his way back up the fence "Hey you!" he shouted to the prissy Corgi "What do you want mongrel?" Dekker continued to stare at the short dog "I have to ask." His features then softened as he smiled "Are you Royalty?" this question was a shocker "WHAT!" was the unanimous response

Clarissa for her part was uncertain "Well, I…" she then smiled proudly "Yes actually" she responded "I happen to be of close relations, to the queens very own corgis." Dekker still smiling "Well that confirms my hunch" Clarissa looked at him expectantly "That I am regal canine" "No" he replied "That you're an inbred, snobbish midget with an overinflated ego." Gasps were all around, nobody said anything for a full three seconds, before everyone on the Dalmatian's side erupted in laughter, Clarissa however was not amused "Excuse me?" she was appalled "And while we're on the subject" Dekker still with his devious grin continued "If you're royalty, what are you doing living next to us 'mongrels'?" Clarissa was left speechless in less than thirty seconds he had humiliated her greatly and she was in no mood to continue, with that she made her way home "Hmph, I have better things to do than be insulted by the likes of you." She scoffed, but Dekker got in one last lick "Yeah, us too, like having intelligent conversation." This caused Clarissa to trip up as everyone erupted into another fit of laughter.

Dekker hopped down from the fence "Hey!" Dolly called out, Dekker turned to look at Dolly who had her paw held out for a hi-paw, Dekker smiled as he did just that, while they still get into arguments quite a bit, they are still able to find common ground with each other, Dayton just wished it was more often

-Flashback ends-

"Now would you stopped envying the upstart, stiff-necked narcissist with a Napoleon Complex, and help me clean up Star Dog" he called out grabbing a mop and walking into the kitchen while Dolly who was rolling on the floor laughing at the insult, made her way to the backyard to play with her siblings, Dylan looked back out again before sighing "But still, I wish we had a pet." With that he followed after Dekker to resume his chores, just then Dizzy, still covered in ash, and Deedee, who was upside down for some reason also covered in ash, appeared hearing their brother's desire for a pet to do the chores

"Hear that Dizzy?" asked the troublemaking pup "Sure did Deedee" Deedee shook her paw getting some of the soot in her nose, and gave a cute sneeze, which caused the ash to leave her body, Dizzy then dropped down shaking the ash off her as well

"Let's get Dylan a pet" suggested Deedee as they both ran out the door with Dizzy cheering "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" as soon as they got out a question them like a bolt of lightning "But, where?"

They searched around a bit before coming up to a café with several potential candidates "Ooh, here's the perfect place." Began Deedee "The pet shop." Finished Dizzy

They came to their first human, a man dressed head to toe in gothic attire, makeup included giving the usual 'nobody understands me' vibe, a waiter walked up to him carrying a cup of coffee "Yourz must be ze black coffee." He spoke in a French accent for some reason "Nooooo" the first was a bust

The second one they came across was a young man with blonde hair dressed in a white shirt with a black tie under a red jacket, black pants, red and white sneakers and yellow socks, and fingerless black gloves he sipped from his drink only to pour it out on the floor causing the waiter to slip and fall face first his tray rolling away from him "No way!" on to the next one

A black woman with long, dark hair dressed in a gaudy amount of jewelry, with a black and white striped dress with sleeve that went to her elbows, with black pants and black boots, was currently taking a ridiculous amount of selfies as she posed in ridiculous positions while snapping each shot of her and her drink "Definitely not" third times was not the charm

At last they came to an orange haired man slurping on his drink while looking at his phone he had a beard of peach fuzz and was dressed in a black sweater, grey pants, and beige colored shoes "That one's cute" they found a winner as did he as he was currently on a dating app swiping through potential love interest until he came across a picture of a woman with black cornrows on one half and a large thick braid of black and pink on the other, he flicked the screen up to see his compatibility with her, it came up zero for those of you wondering

The man was disheartened "Aw, nobody wants me." He complained as the trouble twins came up to him "We'll take ya" they were barking at him to get his attention, making gestures to lead him somewhere "Look at you two" he said "So adorable" his hands were on his face in admiring how cute they were "What's the matter girl?" he asked "Want me to come with you." He figured "Okay, let's do it." With that Dizzy and Deedee lead/dragged the young man to their home

Meanwhile back at the homestead Dylan was still cleaning up the all the soot left after Doug's welcome home hug "Pew, Show!" he exclaimed with each pass of the vacuum "Clear!" he exclaimed while the hardwood he passed was practically sparkling there was still quite a mess left to clean up however before he could continue

"Dylan, open the door, Dylan, open the door!" shouted out the trouble twins "Dizzy, Deedee" he questioned why they needed him to open the door when they could just walk in whenever, he complied none-the-less and opened the door "TA-DA!" they presented their present to their big brother a human all his own texting unaware he was in the wildest house in Camden Town and Dylan was not as excited as they were

"Surprise!" The Astronomer Dog just shied away and curled up in shock "A human?" the human in question just continued to text on his phone "We got you a per" Dizzy started "You know to do all the work." Finished Deedee "Can we keep him?" "Can we call him Mr. Fuzzy?" "Pleeaasee, Hmmmm?" they begged rubbing their faces against his, giving them the sweetest puppy dog eyes, a second later they broke off, despite their cuteness Dylan was having none of it

"No way." He put his paw down or at least tried to "We already have one human in this house we do not need another!" however he was ignored as the trouble twins took the orange haired human out back "Ah! He's in the house!" Dekker looked over the railing of the second floor to see what Dylan was screaming about "What's all the commotion about?" he asked the startled dalmatian "There's a human in the house!" Dekker was not amused "You're just now realizing that?" he snarked "I mean besides Dayton!" At that Dekker's eyes bugged out

Outside Dizzy and Deedee brought 'Mr. Fuzzy' to meet their sibling, as soon as they presented him everyone stopped what they were doing and preceded to pounce on the naïve human cooing along the way, Dolly and Triple D looked at the human with their siblings piled on top of him, with a raised brow "Uh, Who let the human in?" Asked Dolly

"I'll handle this." Both Triple D and Dolly looked to see Dylan and Dekker, Dekker made a move to try and stop the astronomer dog "Hold on Star Dog." However he was ignored as he walked past his siblings who only stared deadpanned at him "I'm sorry sir clearly there has been some sort of mistake." All Mr. Fuzzy could hear were barks and yips, Dylan has clearly not spent as much time with humans, as Dekker, who just face-pawed at the display, groaned in irritation

"Ohoo, someone needs a tummy tickle." Mr. Fuzzy proceeded to scratch Dylan's stomach playfully, and the poor dog did all he could to resist it "Must fight tummy tickle" but was failing "Can't resist Mr. Fuzzy, pph haha!" while he was at the orange haired man's mercy his siblings looked on and giggled at the display while Dekker slapped his paws over both his eyes in irritation groaning slowly as he laid himself on the ground, Dolly just rolled her eyes "Yeah, you are so handling this." She sarcastically remarked

Mr. Fuzzy took notice of her "Come here you." He playfully commanded as he reached to do the same thing to her "NO WAY" she back away from his hand "It might have fleas." Triple D agreed "Yeah, couldn't you" "have found like a" "a shinier one?"

Dekker stepped in "Again Humans don't get fleas, and what the heck to you mean by shinier?" He looked at both of the elder siblings "You guys are pathetic." He scolded, Dolly glared at him, Mr. Fuzzy stopped reaching for Dolly and took notice of Dekker

"Well, hello there" he laughed "What's a German Shepherd doing here among Dalmatians?" he reached to pet Dekker but instead of shying away or taking it, he growled warningly, Mr. Fuzzy was quick to retract his hand, Dekker looked over to see a stunned Dolly "That is how you handle a human." He explained Dylan, who had just got over his laughing fit, then heard a bell

He looked through one of the holes in the fence to see Clarissa being served by her human, after Dylan saw this he thought maybe this could be to his advantage "You know, maybe a pet isn't such a bad idea" Dolly peaked behind him curiously while Dekker was not happy about the suggestion, Dylan looked to see Dizzy and Deedee playing with the human scratching their eye, with him mimicking them "I mean it could be educational…" he never got to finish his reasoning "Forget it Star Dog, he's out of hear 10 minutes ago." Dekker stopped Dylan before making his way towards Mr. Fuzzy teeth bared

"Wait, wait, wait." Dylan pleaded as he tried to stop Dekker by pushing against him only to fail as he was weaker in terms of physical strength to the more athletic Dog, and wound up getting pushed back, so his pleads fell on depth ears "You have your human in the house." He argued, this actually stopped the shepherd "He owns it!" he scolded "My blood-pressure's high enough with these your little siblings and your hellion sister" he continued to berate "I do not these a headache that can't understand a word I say just so you can pass on all the work to him!" at that Dolly's ears perked up, as she developed a devilish grin

When Dekker finally broke away from Dylan he looked to see the orange haired man was gone, he asked the trouble twins where he was all he got was "Please don't kick Mr. Fuzzy out!, We love Mr. Fuzzy" they begged, unlike with Dylan who was only a year younger in terms of Dog years, Dekker had learned early on that the younger dogs like Dizzy and Deedee needed more finesse when it came to talking to them as individuals, Dekker just sighed as he piece together how he would explain it to the Trouble Twins

"Tricky, Trouble" he scolded "You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place." They just continued to give him their puppy dog eyes "But why?" Dekker sighed both aggravatedly and wistfully "A human chooses you as much as you choose them." He explained recalling his own adoption "You can't just yank the first human off the street and bring them into your home, they have homes, jobs, families, lives." He stopped recalling the human in question on his phone "Well he probably has a home and a job" before he could continue however

"Don't listen to him guys having a human can be fun!" shouted out Dolly who appeared behind Dekker startling the Monochrome Shepherd "Yeah let's keep the human!" rounded Dylan "Wait what's going on?" Dekker was being undermined by the two elder Dalmatians present, and was suddenly blindsided by a tidal wave of black and white cuteness

Later when Mr. Fuzzy finished his nature call, walked down the stairs noticing the pictures of all the Dalmatian's family "Whoever lives here is dog crazy" He stopped when he had a thought "Unless it's just you dogs." Although the idea by itself was preposterous for a while it was true "Nah." He decided he was about to head down when he noticed Dekker encumbered by several of the pups holding onto him struggled to stand let alone walked, until he took notice of Mr. Fuzzy "There he is." But before he could even get close to him more dalmatian pups piled onto him stopping any ambition for either Him to go upstairs and Mr. Fuzzy going downstairs, at least for the moment

Mr. Fuzzy decided to explore the up stairs until he came across a certain door "Oooh, what's behind Door number 1" he opened it to find "Hm, looks like a teenager lives here." Dekker's head shot out of the pile of pups "A teenager's room?" he asked softly before his eyes widened "THAT'S MY ROOM!" with a burst of strength he shot out of the pile and ran up the stairs to see Mr. Fuzzy looking at the photo on the nightstand "This must be who lives here?" he guessed as he held up the same picture of Dayton with his family, that was found here when he moved in just as he set it down Dekker jumped on his back "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he barked as he guided the naïve human out of his room and was about to lead him out of the house when "Oh no." the pups began to pile on knocking Mr. Fuzzy off balance and Rolling them down the stairs into the living room CRASH which was now in ruin Dekker grabbed the brush that was on his head and looked at it "Well, so much for the stroking machine." He humorlessly tossed the brush away "Now where's Carrot Cap?" he asked as he looked around only to be ambushed again "COME ON!"

Dylan and Dolly came in to see the carnage "Ah! The stroking machine!" exclaimed Dylan only to calm down as Mr. Fuzzy stroked him "Well I guess we don't need it anymore since we have two humans now, Dekker again got his head out of the dogpile "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Dolly smiled "That's the plan." She laughed; Dylan then got a serious look "Okay let's get him trained up!"

Dolly had successfully tied down Dekker with the jump rope from earlier, with the help of her siblings of course, she then turned her attention to her step-brother as he pushed the vacuum cleaner towards Mr. Fuzzy he handed him the nozzle, however the human in question turned out to be quite incompetent as he began to trip over the hose he somehow got entangled in Dylan slapped his face as Dolly laughed at the scene, Dylan tried to help the fool of a human out but through his antics got Dylan entangled instead, he managed to get unstuck but covered in dirt, Dolly pointed and laughed at her brother that is until a paw poked them for attention

they turned around to see Dekker with the same jump rope in his paws, and he did not look happy the two siblings gulped as he proceeded to tackle them bringing them into a fight cloud, meanwhile Mr. Fuzzy stopped goofing around and noticed the place could use some cleaning, and preceded to do so, just as Dekker finished tying up the step-siblings he made go for Mr. Fuzzy teeth bared, however the clumsy human accidentally sucked up a chew toy and caused the vacuum to clog just as Dekker made a jump the vacuum burst open sending him flying knocking the poor dog out

Later after getting untied, Dylan brought Fuzzy to the kitchen, when the pups learned that Dylan was training the human to do all the work they neglected clean their dishes after lunch, So there was a lot of food bowls to clean and Dylan was going to have Mr. Fuzzy clean them all, however instead Dorothy came by sliding on the soap and watered floor past Dylan who turned around to see Mr. Fuzzy playing 'pup put' and slid a pup into Dylan knocking him back, Dekker now conscious again jumped over them and ran towards Mr. Fuzzy however, he neglected the slippery floor and slipped past the human into the cabinet below a tower of food bowls, when the shock of the impact caused the bowls to careen over Dekker who whimpered as he was buried and knocked out again

Dylan not wanting to give up on Mr. Fuzzy, grabbed a mop and tossed it to the human with the wet side smacking the human in the face, he flipped his wet hair and wiggled his eyebrows imagining how good he looks, Dylan decided to show him how it's done and dried the floors, however Mr. Fuzzy instead danced around with the mop like it was a lady, continuing to dance upstairs before hitting the closet stuffed to the brim with chew toys causing an avalanche of toys to pile down the stairs Dekker was at the bottom of the stairs holding his head with his paw before looking up at the tidal wave of toys, he just gave a tired look as he was once again buried, Doug who was woken up by all the commotion

Doug looked downstairs to see the pile of toys "I'm trying to sleep." He tiredly said before he witnessed Mr. Fuzzy bust out of the pile with her daughter riding him like a horse, he was instantly awake "Did Dayton have a relative come in on a surprise visit?" he question normally he would have been freaked out with a human in the house but, living with Dayton he kind of expects it Dekker climbed out of the pile onto the stairs

"Thank Dog, Chief he is no relative to Dayton!" he explained "Tricky and Trouble just plucked him off the streets, and Star Dog, Floppy, and almost every pup in this house has prevented me from sending him on his way." Dylan raised his head out of the pile laughing sheepishly

Doug was confused "Why would they do that?" Dizzy and Deedee jumped out of the pile "He's Dylan's" "New Pet." Doug's eyes went wide as he shook the last bit of sleep out of him "New pet!?" he exclaimed "You do know that humans can live to be over a hundred years, that's seven-hundred in dog years." He explained to his step-son "Actually chief." Interrupted Dekker "The average human lives between 70 and 90 years" he explained looking over to the human of topic "And judging by how old he is." Your looking at about 50 to 60 years before" he made kkrr sound while passing his paw over his throat for emphasis

"But I digress" he continued "Chief you know he can't stay here." Dizzy and Deedee were having none of that and ran up to Doug holding his legs "But we love Mr. Fuzzy!" Doug began to falter as he looked at the trouble twins eyes and noticed that several of his children were giving him the same look "Dad!" Dylan called out "Don't worry I'll take care of him" Dekker put his paw on Dylan's head shoving him back into the pile "Don't look at them in the eye chief you need to be firm!" he told the elder dog "You're in charge here so you need to bad guy here, they'll get over it!" Doug to Dekker and looked back to his kids, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth "Uhhhh"

Later at the park "You're a lucky bastard you know that!" Dekker grumbled walking next to Dylan who was holding a leash in his mouth with the other end attached to Mr. Fuzzy "Dad said I could keep him until Dayton comes home tomorrow." He reminded him the soft-hearted Doug couldn't bear disappointing so many of his kids so he caved under the pressure "If it was your mother, he'd be out of here post haste." He ranted "And now I have to explain to Day why a stranger stayed overnight at our house!" Dylan just patted his back "Quit complaining, Dad said you couldn't kick him out." He said in triumph, despite Dayton owning the house, Dekker had to listen to the older dogs out of courtesy, even if he didn't like or agree with their decisions

-Flashback-

Dekker had pulled Doug into his room to discuss his decision "What the hell Chief!" Doug just shinked at his tone "Language." He softly scolded, it did little to calm the livid dog "You're letting Star Dog have a pet you know he can't keep." "You think I don't know that!" Doug snapped at the shepherd, Dekker didn't even flinch, Doug took a deep breath

"I have to ask what do you have against this human?" Dekker himself took a deep breath "It's not about what I have against him." He explained "hold on." He put a clip in the conversation to kick the door "OW!" came from the other side of the door "He's doesn't belong here." Doug lowered his head "I know." He answered "Then why are you letting him stay" Dekker demanded "Dylan needs to learn humans are not easy to deal with, you of all canines should know this."

Dekker shut his eyes not in frustration, but rather in acceptance "I've seen both sides of humanity, so yeah I do know just as if not more about them, than you and Dr. Delilah, so out of courtesy I will respect your decision, but he is gone once Day gets home." Dekker opened his eyes to see Doug nod his head

-End Flashback-

They made their way through the farmers market, in the park with Dolly and the pups out looking over them, suddenly Mr. Fuzzy stopped and looked at one of the workers at one of the stalls halting their walk to see same girl that was on his dating app he looked back and forth between his phone and the booth Dylan was trying to get him to play fetch, Dekker saw what was happening mand grabbed the leash off of Mr. Fuzzy and wrapped the collar around Dylan dragging him away from the human

"What are you doing!?" Dylan Demanded "Simple" He began "I'm not allowed to kick him out, doesn't mean he can't leave on his own volition." It was true he couldn't get rid of the orange haired human on his own, but say he meets a potential lady friend, well there's not much to stop him, however his hopes were soon dashed "Don't worry bro!" Dolly shouted snatching the phone out of the human's hands and tossed it to the waiting paws of the pups "We Got this!"

Mr. Fuzzy then preceded to chase after the pups in hopes of getting his phone back, Dekker was stunned with his jaw to the ground, before quickly shaking it off and Growling in anger "You're Dead Meat floppy" Dolly just gave him a smug grin as He began chasing them down, while normally the athletic dog could normally outrun the pups, events prior to this left him quite exhausted, so he just barley stayed with the chase, as they ran across the park, back and forth eventually Mr. Fuzzy was into the swing of things

Later at the house Dylan and Dolly were laughing Triumphantly at the fact they stopped Dekker's plan, said dog sluggishly following behind them, "So much for leaving on his own, Dekker." Gloated Dylan "What do you have to say now son?" she mocked the shepherd; Dekker gave them both a tired glare "Don't sleep tonight." He spoke softly yet ominously, both of the elder siblings' eyes widened as Dekker walked past them into the house

Mr. Fuzzy too tired to even bother leaving the residence fell asleep on the couch in the living room with several of the puppies asleep around the piece of furniture themselves only three remained awake Dekker, Dylan, and Dolly who just stared at each other Dylan and Dolly were sitting in front of the Bed, while Dekker was laying down with a bag beneath his paw stroking it expectantly "What's in the bag?" Asked Dolly, Dekker just smiled "I could tell you, but I think it's more fun to let you think it out." At that both siblings gulped so they all just sat there waiting for each other to fall asleep minutes turned into ours until all three just passed out in exhaustion

Next morning all of them were awoken by a commotion all three came in to see chaos all around, with Doug trying to quell it all, Dizzy and Deedee tried to show Mr. Fuzzy how the food dispenser works, and unfortunately he set the pressure too high and is now flying around with food bowls flying as well Meanwhile a few blocks away from home

"You can't beat the classics." Dayton spoke to Ray, Dayton and his friends just completed marathon of popular movies from the 70s, 80s, and 90s, and were now in Ray's van which was to be honest awesome, it was colored like the night sky, the front seated three with comfortable chairs which currently seated Ray in the driver's seat Nel in the middle and Dayton riding shotgun, in the back there was a TV mounted on the wall of the van in front of a couch fastened to the floor of the vehicle with TK and Skylar situated on it, and a chair was also fastened to the left of the couch with an inset refrigerator between them and kickin surround sound all powered by solar panels on top of the van

"I'm not arguing with you there." He agreed, was preoccupied with the 'Here with D and D's' side blog 'Word from Nel' on her phone, TK and Skylar were currently watching TV in the back, Nel stopped texting on her phone "Excuse me boys" she pressed the button underneath her seat and it slid back, before she turned it so she was facing in Dayton's direction where, she unhinged the board on the side of the van to make a desk she reached for her backpack and pulled out her laptop and preceded to type on it

Back at the Dalmatian house Dawkins was freaking out "The food machines are in meltdown." Doug tried to handle the situation "I've got this." Only to be hit with a bowl and have kibble splattered on him, Dizzy with a bowl on her head and food on her face pointed Doug out "Dad! I think you've got some food on your face." She laughed

Mr. Fuzzy lost his grip on the hose and it still sprayed wildly "OH MY DOG, OH MY DOG, OH MY DOG!" Dylan panicked, as Dolly looked on worryingly Dekker taking action managed to clamp his jaws on the side of the nozzle and used his claws to anchor him down as the pointed the hose to control the mess due to the minimal amount of sleep he got, he won't last long, Dylan and Dolly took notice of this and jumped into action "I'll shut down the kibble pump." Announced Dolly "I've got the bowl flinger" they each ran to their destination running and jumping over obstacles, screaming and yelling along the way they both reached their destinations Dylan pulled the plug on the bowl flinger and Dolly was about to press the button but looked to Dekker smiling mockingly "How you doing Deksie?" his response was focusing a blast on her knocking her back, she immediately got back up "Okay, Okay." She pushed the button stopping the machine, just as the dust settled "I'm home!" Dayton announced he and his friends walked in carrying groceries, only to see the mess that was made and a strange man in his house, Stuck in the wall

"Day!" Dekker announced "I can explain." He never got to "Oh, I guess I stayed longer than I thought" Chuckled Mr. Fuzzy, all the other humans present gave him a questioning look "Um how'd you get in here in the first place?" Dayton asked "Oh, two of your little cuties wanted me to follow them." And Dayton could guess which two he was talking about as he glanced at Dizzy and Deedee who smiled innocently "And they led me here." He finished his simple explanation "Sorry I guess I stayed longer than I thought." Dayton shook his head "No worries." Dayton knew it was hard to say no to the trouble twins "I'm just surprised Dekks Didn't show you the door the minute you walked in here."

Dekker just flopped on the ground in frustration "I've tried, but with all these little, furry terrorists ganging up on me, Star Dog and Doll Face impeding me, and Chief telling me 'this is a learning experience for Dylan' and all that, I'm through just through with Carrot Cap there!" he pointed accusingly at Mr. Fuzzy

Dayton sighed as he and Ray walked behind Mr. Fuzzy to help him out of the wall Skylar, Tk, and Nel looked at the mess that was made, Doug walked over to Dylan to "Son." He spoke, however Dolly knew what he was going to say "No Dad we can't get rid off him." She pleaded however Dekker was having none of it "It's not his choice to make." Dekker "Besides he agreed he was out the moment Day got home." "But" began Dizzy "Mr. Fuzzy's part of the family." Deedee finished

As they said that Mr. Fuzzy was groaning as Dayton and Ray were pulling him out with one last forceful tug he was freed, however the three humans took a tumble as they were laid out on the floor, Nel smiled sheepishly at Mr. Fuzzy as he held his broken phone she found a moment ago "Sorry about the phone" she apologized." AWW, My phone." Whined Mr. Fuzzy, Dayton just rubbed the back of his head, as the rest of the humans looked away in comfortingly

Doug sighed "Poor dumb creature" Dekker rolled his eyes "Normally I'd say something about a comment like that, but for once I agree, he is quite pathetic." Dekker commented before looking to Dylan "Listen Star Dog he doesn't belong here, its just not right." Dylan looked at the shepherd ears drooping, before Doug continued "He's right Mr. Fuzzy needs to be with his own kind, even if it breaks your heart." Just then realization struck Dylan like a bolt of lightning "Heart! That's it!" He shouted "Let's help Mr. Fuzzy follow his heart!" Dekker realized what he was trying to do "What do you need me to do?" he asked knowingly

Later Dylan was riding with Dolly on her skateboard leading Mr. Fuzzy to the farmers market in the park, with his phone as bait, when they got to their destination, Dekker was there waiting as they tossed the phone to him "He Lady!" he barked getting her attention before setting the phone down, she looked from her phone to the guy she was just viewing on her phone to he him standing up after retrieving his phone, when their eyes met, it was like one of those cliché love at first sight moments music and all

"It was meant to be." Dylan commented as he, Dolly, and Dekker looked on at the sight "Kinda Cliché don't ya think?" Dekker snarked as Dayton, his friends and the rest of the pups came in just in time to see what was going on, Dylan's eyes began to water "Good bye Mr. Fuzzy." He sobbed, his siblings awing at the sight of the two humans in front of them although one of them looked sick for some reason, Dayton looked at his charge in concern "What's wrong Dylan?" he asked in concern, Dekker just shushed him "Don't mind him Day he's just upset because now he has to do all the chores himself." Dayton looked confused Dylan still sobbing "What do you take me for?" he cried "I'm gonna miss Mr. Fuzzy." He cried confusing Dayton even more Dolly gave Dylan a one armed hug "There , there Dylan" she soothed "Let it all out." At that Dylan began to cry, his siblings piling on top of him chanting hug, all while Dayton and his friends looked at each other confused "What happened?" Nel asked Dayton "I have no Idea."

-later-

Dayton and his friends were currently cleaning up the mess left behind by Mr. Fuzzy, along with the help of several of the pups, Dekker had explained to Dayton what had happened in the last day, about how Dizzy and Deedee wanted to give Dylan a pet, after hearing the story Dayton offered to give Dylan the day off from cleaning the house.

"You guys didn't have to help me." He spoke to his friends "You could've just gone home." Nell shook her head "We don't mind." She spoke for them all "Besides I have to help Triple D with their blog." Said dogs appearing near Nel "Delgado's supposed to help me practice for the next game" Ray spoke up with said wheelchair bound dog barking in agreement "Dawkins is helping me fix the resolution of my camera for our next video." Tk said pulling out the devices with said pup beside him "DJ's gotta has some rockin tunes he wants to show me." DJ was Next to Skylar with a laptop

Dayton just smiled at the pups getting along well with his friends with how much time he spent with him Nel, Ray, TK, and Skylar bonded with certain pups, Skylar bonded with DJ over music, Delgado and Ray both liked Football, Tk and Dawkins were both technophiles, and Nel helped Triple D with their blog

Dolly passed by with the vacuum "Why do I have to clean up." She complained "Because young lady" Delilah said currently looking Dekker over the injuries he's sustained in the last 24 hours "we all agreed Dylan Deserves a day off from his chores" Dolly groaned in frustration Dekker just gave her a smug look "I'd love to help Socks, But Dr. Delilah says I have to rest Today" he laughed, before Delilah touched a sore spot "OW!" Dolly looked at him questionably "Socks?" "another nickname." He clarified earning a glare from Dolly and a laugh from Delilah "Another nickname for your lady friend?" she joked "Mom/Delilah!" at that everyone laughed

D-103: Dylan

The video plays with Dayton and Dekker sitting on the couch in the living room "Welcome to D-103's : Who We Got!" they announced "Today" began Dayton "We have…Dylan!" he announced as Dylan came into view and sat between Dayton and Dekker, Descriptions for him appeared in front of him in the video **Dylan: Astronomer, Oldest Son, Hopes to visit Mars one day**

"Hi" Greeted Dylan "I'm Dylan, my hobbies include: Stargazing, Poodle-Wolf, and Playing with my siblings." This elicited a cheer track, "As well as cleaning up after said siblings." Dekker joked A laugh track played at that, "So Dylan what have you been up to lately." Dayton asked for the audience

"Well, normally I clean the house during the day" he explained "And let me tell you when you have 98 siblings, and not all of them are housebroken it can get really messy" Dayton and Dekker nodded their heads in agreement "He's not lying folks, I've helped clean a few of them." Dayton explained just then "BOW WAKA WOW!" shouted out Dolly flipping over the couch "Dolly" scolded Dayton "Sorry no time to chat I going for a personal best." With that she left

"Sorry about that folks, ha ha" laughed Dayton "Dolly's a high energy dog, but that's for the next segment" he waved off "She's around the same age as Dylan here." Dekker just had a unamused look on his face "And not even a fraction as tolerable." Dylan put in his two cents "She can be a hassle to deal with, but she does admittingly make living here more fun." he honestly spoke "Sometimes" or not

"Speaking of family" segwayed Dekker "Yours is a mixed one right." Dylan nodded "That's right, Mom married Dad after she had me and several of my siblings, and in conjunction formed the family you know today." He continued "Some days are better than others, but we take the good with the bad." This earned another cheer track

"Let's get back to you." Announced Dayton "Is it true you dream of being the first dog on Mars" Dayton swore he saw a spark in Dylan's eyes as he asked that "Yes! Absolutely I am truly fascinated with space, and I hope to visit it one day." This enticed a laugh from Dayton and Dekker "That a big dream" commented Dayton "But, if you're gonna dream, dream big." Dekker nodded at that "I guess until you go on your trip to space, you're gonna have to stick with trips to the park." At that the house began to rumble "TRIGGER WORD!" shouted Dolly as they were buried under the avalanche of fur chanting 'Park'

Dayton and Dekker stuck their heads out, as Dylan groaned underneath the dogpile "Well I think we're done for the day." Dekker dryly commented, as Dayton nodded "Well tune in next time for"

"D-103!" with that the video ended


End file.
